This study will determine: 1) the prevalence of sexual and physical abuse history among women in a referral gastroenterology practice; 2) whether patients with functional GI disorders report abuse with greater frequency than patients with organic gastrointestinal diseases; and 3) whether a history of abuse is associated with more symptom reporting and health care utilization.